Rich and Richer
by Selamanya akan hiatus
Summary: Apakah hatimu ingin keluar dari pornografi? Tuhan sungguh sayang padamu... Aku juga pernah jatuh ke dalam lubang itu. Namun jika kamu membaca ini sekarang, ini bukan kebetulan. Tapi karena Tuhan sayang padamu. Karena Tuhan ingin kamu tahu bahwa kamu disayangi olehNya dan kasihNya lebih besar dari dosamu. Kamu bisa keluar. Kamu tidak sendirian.


Rich and Richer

Chapter 6

A/N : What Happened to Me

 **Untuk yang sudah membaca versi pertama... Saya mengedit ini hanya di bagian akhir, di paragraf terakhir.**

Ini untuk kalian, bukan untuk Sasusaku, bukan untuk Naruto. Ini adalah untuk kalian yang membaca fanfiction ini. _No, I'm not underage. Thank you._ Aku sudah lama punya SIM, legal minum alkohol dan aku dianggap sudah dewasa. Namun aku sekarang mulai berpikir…. Apa arti dewasa? Apakah itu artinya aku bisa menonton pornografi sepuasnya tanpa dikekang orang tua? Heh. Padahal aku menemukan pornografi sejak umur tiga belas tahun. Aku menemukan pornografi dari fanfiction. Awalnya aku menganggap ini literatur dan pornografi… Namun, aku salah. Pornografi datang dari banyak media. Salah satunya adalah literatur. Jika kalian masih tidak yakin, aku ingin meyakinkan kalian hari ini… Lemon adalah pornografi .

Menurut kalian kenapa fic ini penuh dengan adegan lemon? Jawabannya adalah karena pikiranku dipenuhi oleh adegan itu. Kenapa adegan itu bisa muncul di otakku? Karena aku sering menonton pornografi . Kenapa sering? Karena aku kecanduan.

Awalnya aku merasa itu normal. Apalagi sekarang orang mulai merasa pornografi itu normal, seks itu normal, kita semua punya napsu dan kita aneh kalau tidak punya napsu bukankah begitu? Bahkan cerita ini saja jadi terkesan normal karena Sakura di cerita ini begitu santai akan seks. Cerita ini jadi terkesan normal karena dunia sekarang sudah lebih modern bukankah begitu? Ini hanya cerita, tidak nyata, jadi yah kita di sini untuk _have fun_ saja.

 _It's fun of course, writing it is fun_. Kalau tidak menyenangkan buat apa aku menulisnya? Kalau tidak menyenangkan aku tidak mungkin kecanduan. Jujur saja, aku kecanduan masturbasi juga, dan ini bukan hal yang membanggakan. Namun, aku ingin memperingatkan kalian karena kecanduanku berawal dari . Aku tidak ingin kalian menjadi seperti aku. Kalian sudah membaca tulisanku, kalian pasti tahu betapa dalamnya aku sudah jatuh.

Butuh waktu yang lama untuk lepas dari pornografi. Tahukah kalian bahwa kecanduan pornografi itu sama parahnya dengan kecanduan narkoba? Jika kita high saat narkoba, kita juga high saat masturbasi. Hormon Dopamine menimbulkan sensasi kenikmatan, Neuropinerfin menimbulkan ide kreatif, Serotonin menimbulkan nyaman dan Oksitosin menimbulkan rasa cinta.

Inilah perbedaan antara pornografi dan seks saat menikah. Saat menikah, hormon Serotonin dan Oksitosin mempererat hubungan kita dengan suami istri kita. Namun, saat bermasturbasi, hormon ini tidak bisa dilimpahkan pada siapa-siapa. Penonton menjadi satu bukan dengan istri atau suami, tapi dengan artis pornografi atau karakter lemon yang tidak punya perasaan. Mereka penuh dengan napsu, kebohongan dan mereka tidak peduli kepada penonton. Bayangkan, aku menjadi satu dengan orang yang penuh napsu, pembohong dan orang ini tidak peduli padaku. Saat laptop ditutup, mereka meninggalkan aku. Pantas saja, aku merasa kosong dan sedih.

Awalnya aku membaca , kemudian hentai. Namun, semakin lama tidak akan cukup. Aku semakin ingin melihat yang lebih parah lagi dan yang dulunya kuanggap parah dan tidak manusiawi menjadi NORMAL. Bayangkan itu. Semakin banyak aku mencari, semakin aku merasa tidak puas. Aku membutuhkan yang lebih parah setiap hari agar bisa memperoleh kepuasaan yang sama dengan yang kudapatkan dulu. Tidak ada yang bisa memuaskan pornografi. Pornografi itu seperti sebuah marathon yang tidak ada _finish line_.

Jika diriku yang dulu berbicara dengan diriku yang sekarang, mungkin percakapannya akan seperti ini:

Q: "Kapan aku akan puas?"

A: "Tidak akan. Percaya padaku, aku sudah melakukan ini dari umur tiga belas tahun. Sudah berpuluh tahun berlalu dan waktu itu aku sama sekali tidak puas. Aku selalu merasa hampa... sampai akhirnya aku lepas... bertemu Tuhan, dan merasakan kasihNya yang penuh dengan rasa damai."

Q: "Kenapa aku merasa bersalah setiap kali menonton pornografi? Pasti karena aku besar di Indonesia yang orang-orangnya budayanya tertutup ya? Padahal pornografi itu pasti sebenarnya normal."

A: "Kita merasa bersalah ketika kita melakukan hal yang salah. Itu adalah peringatan dari Tuhan kepada kita. Dengarkan rasa itu. Budaya Barat mengeksploitasi seksualitas karena tidak ada hukum yang mengekang mereka. Lagipula mereka tahu jika ada seks di film atau iklan mereka, orang-orang akan lebih tertarik. _Sex sells._ Padahal terapi akan kencaduan pornografi juga ada di budaya barat. Bahkan jika melihat statistik, _child abuse, rape_ dan _sex trafficking_ sangat besar di sana. Masyarakat bisa berkata itu normal, tapi jika hati kita berkata tidak dan Yang Diatas berkata tidak…. Apa artinya pendapat masyarakat?"

Q: "Tapi aku tidak benar-benar melakukan hubungan intim. Aku hanya melakukan ini sendirian. Tidak ada yang terluka bukan?"

A: "Aku yang terluka. Semakin lama aku membohongi diriku sendiri dan menganggap ini hal yang normal…. aku semakin terluka. Kemudian aku menjadi ketergantungan. Aku ingin lepas tapi sangat sulit. Namun, percayalah… semua rintangan ada akhirnya. Pada akhirnya kau lepas dari ini. Percayalah padaku."

Q: "Mungkin lain kali. Hari ini aku sudah terlanjur menonton pornografi."

A: "Kenapa tidak berubah hari ini? Jika kamu tahu kamu punya pilihan mau keluar dari penjara hari ini atau besok... pasti mau hari ini kan? Sama! Pornografi juga! Tuhan memanggilmu untuk kembali ke rumahNya. Mari kita pulang hari ini. "

Bagi kalian yang membaca ini dan berpikir pornografi itu tidak sampai serius seperti membunuh. Dulu aku juga berpikir begitu. Namun, pornografi itu membunuh diri kita secara halus. Seperti rokok dan narkoba- tapi lebih parah. Tidak hanya diri kita saja, tapi orang lain juga. Setiap kali kita menekan tombol pornografi ada anak yang diculik untuk seks dan pornografi. Satu klik dan kita sudah mendukung industri ini. Jika kita membaca lemon di dan menyukainya, kita sudah mendukung penulis seperti saya untuk terus menonton pornografi. Saya yang menonton pornografi mendukung industri pornografi. Ini seperti lingkaran yang tidak pernah berhenti.

Tahukah kamu bahwa artis pornografi banyak yang meninggal muda karena penyakit AIDS, Herpes, narkoba dan bunuh diri? Saat melakukan adegan seks, kondom tidak diperbolehkan, terkadang mereka mabuk karena tidak ingin merasakan pahitnya berhubungan intim dengan orang yang memaksa mereka. Saat hamil, harus diaborsi. Saat rahim terus diaborsi, mereka tidak bisa lagi punya anak. Bahkan dokter memberikan obat penenang dalam dosis tinggi dan banyak yang kecanduan narkoba untuk lari dari kenyataan. Jika sudah tidak tahan lagi, mereka bunuh diri.

Saya berhenti menontonnya karena saya memposisikan diri saya sebagai pembunuh secara tidak langsung. Saya tidak ingin membunuh lagi.

Bagaimana dengan hentai? Dengan kartun? Dengan fanfiction? Itu bukan artis asli bukan? Salah. Pornografi adalah pornografi. Banyak eskperimen yang harus dilakukan oleh orang asli untuk membuat hentai. Ini berdampak buruk pada orang-orang ini dan juga bisa menjatuhkan mereka pada AIDS dan depresi. Apa yang ada di hentai atau fanfiction juga bisa menjadi bahan yang bagus untuk dijadikan film pornografi. Industri pornografi saling mendukung, tidak ada bedanya. Jika api kecil bertemu api besar… Api kecil ini akan menjadi satu menjadi api besar dan perlahan menghancurkan dunia.

Aku jatuh, bangkit lagi dan perjuanganku tidaklah mudah. Aku tidak akan menulis pornografi lagi. Awalnya aku ingin lari dari masa laluku dan menganggap diriku yang dulu tidak pernah ada. Namun, ini salah. Masa lalu adalah bagian dari diriku juga. Aku bisa bertahan untuk tidak menonton pornografi sekarang karena aku tahu betapa pahitnya hari-hariku mengurung diri di kamarku. Aku tahu betapa banyak orang yang menderita karena pornografi. Aku tidak ingin kalian jatuh di lubang yang sama.

Jika kalian belum jatuh, aku bangga pada kalian. Aku senang di dunia ini ada orang-orang yang tidak terjerat di dunia kelam ini. Percayalah padaku, dunia ini rasanya pahit. Jika ada teman-teman kalian yang terjebak, tolong jangan tinggalkan mereka. Jangan juga menghina mereka. Namun katakanlah bahwa kalian menyayangi mereka dan bahwa mereka masih dicintai oleh Tuhan. Bahwa tidak ada yang mustahil dan tidak ada yang terlambat.

Tapi jika kalian jatuh... merasa malu, hampa... ingat. Tuhan sayang kalian dan kasihNya lebih besar dari dosa apapun. Waktu Tuhan dan waktu kita itu berbeda. Jadi jangan merasa sedih kalau baru pulih satu minggu, bagi Tuhan ia melihat usaha kita dan betapa kita mengasihi Tuhan.

Dulu aku sempat diet pornografi, aku menghitung hari... tapi saat aku bertemu Tuhan, saat Ia memanggilku untuk kembali, aku berserah kepadaNya. Saat aku benar-benar berserah, mencintai Tuhan dan menyerahkan hidupku padaNya... barulah aku lepas.

Lepas dari pornografi itu bukan diet. Jika sudah dianggap seperti diet... Orang yang gemuk, jika asal diet pasti kembali gemuk lagi.

Diet berbeda dengan mengganti gaya hidup.

Diet itu membatasi makanan.

Gaya hidup itu merubah makanan yang kita makan menjadi penuh protein, gizi yang cukup dan makanan sehat.

Sama, pornografi itu tidak bisa hanya dibatasi, tapi kita butuh mengganti pornografi itu menjadi bacaan Firman, doa dan mendekatkan diri dengan Tuhan. Ganti diet menjadi gaya hidup.

Yang ada di pikiran jadi "Apa yang aku ingin lakukan untuk menyenangkan Tuhan hari ini?"

Karena Tuhan selalu sayang kita, selalu... kasihnya tidak akan berubah. Tuhan begitu sayang padaku, kasihnya membawa damai padaku... Aku diberi kesempatan dekat dengannya, berdoa dan belajar tentang Tuhan itu bukan sebuah pekerjaan.. tapi justru sebuah hadiah. Karena hatiku terasa begitu bahagia ketika aku semakin dekat denganNya. Dosa-dosa kita sudah dihapuskan, juruslamat sudah datang. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan agama, tapi aku percaya kasih Bapa lebih besar dari apapun. Aku percaya Tuhan Yesus diutus oleh Bapa untuk mati di kayu salib untuk semua orang... tidak peduli dari agama apa, kebangsaan apa, ataupun salah apa. Karena Ia diutus oleh Bapa untuk memberikan jembatan antara manusia dan Bapa yang ada di sorga. Ia telah meninggal, bangkit dan menang. Karena itulah dosaku yang semerah darah sudah berubah menjadi seputih salju.

Jujur, awalnya aku takut menuliskan ini, tapi aku lebih takut lagi kalau kalian merasa sendirian. Aku tidak peduli kalian agama apa, umur berapa, wanita atau pria... tapi aku sendiri seorang wanita. Aku dulu merasa sendirian, jadi aku tidak ingin kalian merasa sendirian juga. Aku secara tulus hanya ingin kalian tidak sendirian. Kalian membaca ini tidak kebetulan. Tuhan sungguh menyayangi kalian karena itulah ia memanggil kalian dan berseru kepada kalian untuk kembali ke rumahNya yang damai.

Jika kalian ingin berdoa, malam ini kumohon berdoalah. Itu Tuhan sedang memanggilmu. Jika kalian sudah lama tidak sholat, kumohon sholat dan kembalilah berbicara dengan Tuhan, Allah Bapa. Sungguh, Allah sangat merindukan kalian. Aku menulis ini karena aku merasa dipanggil oleh Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang lain juga. Karena aku tidak ingin bergembira sendirian ketika orang-orang lain bersedih.

Fanfic ini akan dihapus setelah ini. Chapter 1-5 Rich and Richer akan hilang, tapi masih banyak cerita lemon lain yang ada. Aku harap kita semua bisa memulai pola hidup yang lebih baik, bebas dari pornografi dan lebih berfokus kepada hal-hal yang sifatnya tidak sementara… tapi selamanya. Perubahan harus berasal dari diri kita. Jika ada suara hati yang mengatakan, aku ingin berubah. Dengarkan suara itu. Aku berhasil mendengarkannya dan aku akhirnya menuliskan ini. Belajarlah dari pengalamanku.

Percayalah tidak ada yang mustahil bagi Tuhan. Jalan kelam ini ada akhirnya.

Terima kasih.

Jika kalian butuh teman untuk mendengar dan ingin tahu lebih lanjut untuk lepas dari ini, aku ingin menolong kalian. Jika kalian terjebak dalam lobang gelap itu, aku ingin masuk ke sana, mencari kalian dan menuntun kalian ke tempat yang terang. Lobang ini ada jalan keluar. Aku ingin kalian kembali ke tempat yang terang karena terang itu sangat hangat dan penuh damai. Aku ingin kalian merasakan damai itu dan lepas dari pornografi.

Kalian bisa **PM aku atau e-mail aku. Alamat e-mail dapat ditemukan di profile.** Aku pasti akan merespon dan membantu kalian secepat yang kubisa. Walau kadang lama, pasti aku akan menjawab. E-mail lebih cepat dibalas karena aku lebih aktif di e-mail. Kenapa aku sangat ingin membantu kalian? Karena aku tahu rasanya jatuh di lubang itu dan aku tidak akan ada di sini tanpa dukungan orang-orang yang ada untukku. Ingat kalian tidak sendirian. Hari-hari indah akan datang.


End file.
